happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Aika
Mayumi Aika (繭実　愛科　''mayumi aika'') is the lead cure of Candy Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Sweet and her theme colour is pink. Appearance In human form, Aika's casual outfit consists a white shirt which goes down to just below her waist with a pink belt and a pink skirt. She wears white boots which folds at the top. Her hair is tied into a high pony-tail at the side of her head. As Cure Sweet, Aika's hair grows longer, and the colour becomes brighter and has a pink hairband with a ribbon on the side. She wears a pink choker. Her pink and white vest-like top has a pink and gold ribbon in the middle. Her skirt is pink and white with gold frills at the bottom. On the back of her top, is a big ribbon. Her boots are similar to the ones she is wearing in human form, but with pink down the side, and the folded bit at the top gold. She also wears white gloves. Personality Aika is a calm, brave and reliable 14 year-old girl and is very popular at school, but has never had a 'true' friend, until Momori Hitomi transfers into her class. Hitomi grants Aika's wish to have a true friend, and start fighting as Pretty Cure together. Aika loves acting, and is always given the lead role in a play. History When Aika was 5, her father died of cancer so she is now living with her older sister and her mother. Meeting Hitomi Hitomi was a transfer student in Aika's class, and got seated next to Aika. Hitomi lived close to Aika, so that afternoon, they walked home together, and the next day when Aika transformed into Cure Sweet, Hitomi secretly saw her, and the day after that, Hitomi became Cure Lollipop. As Hitomi was a Pretty Cure too, they started fighting togather, and became best friends. Becoming a Pretty Cure Candy Pretty Cure episode 1 Relationships Family Mayumi Seira '- Seira is Aika's older 18 year-old sister. She is a university student. Aika and Seira often have arguments when they are talking on the phone. 'Mayumi Keiko '- Aika's mother. She works as a TV director. Friends 'Momori Hitomi - One of the cures in Candy Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Lollipop and her theme colour is blue. Yuminami Midori '''- Part of Candy Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Lime and her theme colour is green. Setsugu Takara '''- A Pretty Cure, and Sugar's sister from Candy-Kingdom. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sugarplum and her theme colour is yellow. Ran Sayuri - A member of Candy Pretty Cure, a bit older than the others. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender 'and her theme colour is purple. Cure Sweet '"The Light of Miracles! Cure Sweet!" 奇跡の輝き！キュア　スイート！ Kiseki no Hikari! Kyua Suiito! Cure Sweet (キュア　スイート　''kyua suiito'') is Mayumi Aika's alter ego. She holds the power of speed, so she is very fast at all movements but has a habit of bumping into things, especially trees. Cure Sweet's basic attack is called ''Kagayake! Sweet Twister! ''(Sparkle! Sweet Twister!). She claps her hands and heart-shaped popping candy destroys the monster. Etymology Mayumi '''(繭実)： 繭　(Mayu) means cocoon, and 実 (mi) means berry/seed. '''Aika (愛科)：　愛　(Ai) means love, and 科 (ka) means family. Together, her name means 'loving family'. Trivia Category:Emma-chi Category:Candy Pretty Cure Category:Candy Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures